GENESIS
by AccessBlade
Summary: They were experiments for a majority of their life. Now, with the labs they had been detained in burnt down, these experiments are now loose and considered dangerous. Longing for freedom, they find themselves running into Sentient Alien Robots.
1. Prologue

**Yeah... I thought I'd redo the first chapter of the GENESIS story. I'm going to be changing a variety of things such as their escape. I like the first chapter, but I just don't think it's that realistic.**

**The chapter is a lot shorter, than the first one but it's a prologue. It describes the time of when the GENESIS escaped their prison. They'll meet up with the Transformers eventually, but I kinda have to give them a back story instead of just 'OMG FREAKING GIANT ROBOTS! AHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES'. Because even Ocs have back stories.  
**

**But as a Bonus, I'll let you in on something: Jazz gets revived! **

**And there are a new pair of twins!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Hasbro does. I only own the characters I created for this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_~Six months earlier...~_

Thirty-Nine had stayed behind._  
_

She stayed to ensure that the building was fully consumed by the flames. She stayed to ensure that all of her team mates got out alive. And she stayed to ensure that any trace of what had been the Fortress burned down right to the ground, erasing all evidence of their existence.

There were malicious cuts and burns all over her body and there was a gash in her side, staining the white shirt she had worn for as long as she could remember. Such injuries would have incapacitated a normal human, but she paid it no mind as if they were merely scratches. This was nothing compared to the wounds, broken bones and limbs she suffered in the past.

Besides, she had more important things to attend to.

Like how the girl would make sure there was no accursed Fortress to return to.

This would throw off the people who would search for them. It wouldn't work for long, but any time that allowed them to distance themselves from their would be captors was better than nothing.

"Satisfied?" The voice startled her, but she quickly regained her composure. If she had been surprised in the first place, it was hard to tell since her facial expression showed nothing but neutral calm.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The anger in her voice betrayed her expression. She thought he had left with the rest of them.

The dark-haired boy said nothing, merely folding his arms across his broad chest. He was wearing the exact same tattered white short-sleeved shirt and pants as the girl, albeit bigger to fit his more bulkier figure rather than her slim one. His eyes were dark and no matter how much the blonde haired girl searched them, they told her nothing. Zero-Four had always been good at that; hiding his own emotions so well that even _she _couldn't read them and being able to read everyone else like a book. Her included. And apparently she wasn't easy to read.

The male snorted, his dark eyes staring right into her blue ones. "Did you honestly think I didn't know you enough to realize that you would stay and made sure it was all destroyed?"

Thirty-Nine didn't say anything; instead she chose to redirect her attention towards the flames that continued to rage on. The sides of her mouth tilted upwards in a grim smile of satisfaction. They hadn't lost any of their numbers, but quite a few of the scientists who operated the Fortress hadn't been as lucky. Neither had the mercenaries; she had made sure of that.

"You know me well." She said dryly. "But maybe the fact that you can read minds contributed to that."

"Can't say it didn't help."

There was silence as the both of them continued to wait. They waited until all of it was gone and the sun started to rise. Thirty-nine remembered something said back at the Fortress referring to the time between night and day. It was called dawn. She asked the Woman long ago about it. She had smiled sadly and told her that it was when the sun started to rise into sky, the start of day.

Thirty-nine frowned; in all her memories, the Woman had been sad. She would smile, but there the smile would always be forced. She had been just as miserable as they were but had been helpless in doing anything about the situation. Not that she entirely blamed the Woman at all.

And even if she did, there was no point in doing so any more. The Woman was _dead._

"We better go now." She said, taking one last look at the ruins before turning away. "They'll find out about this soon and I feel like getting a head start."

"Yeah." Zero-Four nodded.

With speed beyond human capabilities, they disappeared into the desert. Any trace of them would be gone by the time their pursuers tried to catch up to them.

They didn't stop until they were miles away from the facility, the Fortress, they grew up in.


	2. Chapter One

**Well, I decided to start on the second chapter. Now that I'm done the second chapter, albeit shorter, I am now content to move onto the second chapter of this story that I started last year. Don't worry, Esa's in this chapter in case you're all wondering about it. **

**Again, in case you haven't gotten the notice, go back and read the first chapter again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does. I only own the GENESIS. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

_~Present~_

When Alex woke up, the sun was shining directly into her eyes. She blinked several times before her vision stopped blurring and sat up. She unbuttoned her dark jacket and yawned.

The night before, Alex had fallen asleep on a bench. Passer-bys were staring at her and quite a few people hurried past, whispering to each other. The girl caught mentions of 'runaway' and 'druggie'. Her glare was enough to send them scurrying away.

If there was one thing she learned about humans, it was that they were very judgemental about everything down to the last fact. They were critical of each other in particular.

The fact that they were similar in appearance as the humans was not that surprising. But the big difference was what they were capable of. Compared to them humans were considerably weaker and had less endurance.

One time she observed a group of girls. They were giggling to each other and were pointing at someone. The person they pointed at was another girl whose appearance was rather… plain compared to the group. If there was any word Alex would use to describe the girls, it was that they were colourful and they dressed a like. She guessed that because the girl wasn't dressed like them, she was ridiculed.

"Hey, you're awake!" A voice chirped.

Moving her gaze upwards, Alex found herself staring at a pair of chocolate coloured eyes. They belonged to a dark haired brunette now named Esa. She was the third member of their group. They hadn't found her far from the Fortress… or maybe they did, Alex still wasn't sure. It didn't seem far to them.

"Yeah. Got up to the nice people calling me a druggie." Alex stated sarcastically.

Esa snorted. "Nice?"

Alex just shook her head, brushing the blonde hair out of her eyes. "Where's Ren?"

"He said he was going to the… uh… what's it called? That place with a ton of books?"

Alex knew what she was talking about. "The library."

"Yeah, that place." Esa sat down next to her and gripped the bottom of the bench with her hands. "I don't see why he has to go there."

"His reasoning is that we have to learn as much about the human society as we can."

"Why?"

"Because you made such a great impression that one time." Alex retorted, glaring at Esa.

"I only broke his ribs!" The other girl protested.

"And nearly got us arrested in the process." A third voice stated flatly.

"I thought you were going to the libary!" Esa said to the dark haired boy standing over them. His arms were crossed and he had an annoyed expression on his face.

"It's called 'library'." Ren sighed. "And I was, but they're closed today."

"So basically you have nothing to do." Alex smirked.

Ren ignored her and continued talking with Esa. "Did you forget that humans were weaker than us?"

As the two proceeded to argue, movement caught Alex's eyes. A man and a woman in blue uniform shirts and black slacks were walking towards them. Too her chagrin, they were officers. No doubt they wanted to talk to them for something.

Eyes focusing on the white fountain, Alex lightly bumped her foot into Esa's and said, "Zero-Four. Seventeen. In coming." She murmured, using their designated numbers.

They gazed in her direction before looking away again. Esa muttered something under her breath while Ren said nothing. This wasn't the first time they encountered police officers; the first time they were accused of being runaways. The second was for assault, courtesy of Esa.

"Hi, we've been lookin' for you kids." The man drawled. He had a stocky figure he didn't appear threatening and seemed like the type of cope they could easily slip pass by.

"You have?" Alex didn't even try to act surprised.

"You are going to have to some with us." His partner said stiffly. In contrast to the man, she was tall and slender and seemed to take her job seriously.

"For what?" Esa demanded, already not liking the officers. Unlike the other two, she had very little patience with humans. Particularly the ones who questioned or tried to capture them or anything of the sort.

"Playing oblivious, eh?" The male smirked.

"No." Alex stood up, staring him straight into the eyes. He wasn't that much taller than her so she didn't have to crane her neck upwards. "Care to enlighten us?"

The woman pursed her lips together, placing her hands on her hips. "We've had a report of three teenagers with your description causing trouble. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were runaways."

Esa rolled her eyes behind Alex and mouthed the words 'This again,' to Ren who looked completely exasperated.

"Trouble?" Alex raised an eyebrow. She hadn't even blinked at the accusation.

"Yep. A Mr Scottfield reported that one of you guys assaulted him and broke his arm." The male was fiddling with the wooden stick he held in his left hand, eyeing Ren apprehensively. The boy was taller and it wasn't hard to tell that he was muscular either if one looked at his arms; something that the officer was doing.

The man was met with an incredulous stare mixed with disbelief and annoyance. "And I suppose the guy failed to mention his part of beating _someone else _up?"

"As I've said before, you are going to have to come with us." The woman stated firmly.

* * *

Esa's mouth opened to tell the woman exactly what she should go do with herself when Alex glared at her and mouthed 'no'. Rolling her eyes, she clamped it shut. If the brunette had gotten her way, there was no way in hell that the two enforcers of the law would be talking them down like this.

But no... they couldn't.

It would draw attention to their location because apparently the stupid humans would freaking report a bunch of kids going around beating people up, even if the jackasses deserved it. And as much as she hated humans, she wouldn't go as far as killing them. Hurting definitely, but no killing.

The officers could try and arrest them (which nearly happened in the last city) but what they didn't realize was that they weren't dealing with normal teenage humans.

Nope. They were dealing with genetically modified and enhanced freaks who could flip their car over if they felt like it. They could masquerade as humans, but they sure as hell weren't human at all.

They were a GENESIS; a name given to them at the Fortress and a name that Thirty-Nine opted to keep.

Esa was jerked forward by the woman roughly as the officers started to lead them away from the park. She growled at the lady cop's touch, wanting to bite her hand off at the contact but was ignored for her efforts. And shot another warning glance at.

"Tell me you have a plan." The brunette hissed at Alex. "Other wise I break their arms!"

Alex stared straight ahead, but moved her lips and spoke softly. "As soon as they take us to where there isn't as much people, we'll deal with them." She nudged Ren with her foot lightly.

Turned out her plan was to have Zero-Four use his powers of telepathy once they got to the sidewalks. He took over their minds and had the officers bring them to an alley. There he erased everything concerning them, directed them to their car and then left leaving the officers in a daze with no memory of what happened.

* * *

"Why did he have to have the telepathy powers?" Esa whined.

After the incident with the officers, Alex decided it was time to move again. They already caught the attention of the town's law enforcement and even with their memories erased, it still wasn't safe to stay. Number one way to lose your trackers: always be on the move. Don't stick around one location for long.

As usual when it came to dealing with Esa, Ren was exasperated. "What are you complaining about? You're a pyrokinesis."

"But that can't control minds!"

"Thank god." Alex muttered. It was bad enough she could throw flames around. May someone have mercy on them if the girl could suddenly start reading minds and controlling them.

"Where to next?" Esa asked after they'd been running for a while. She wasn't tired but the sand was beginning to wear out the soles of her sneakers. They weren't meant for beings who could run really, really fast.

"The closest town. And hopefully we can actually find someone."

* * *

**And I'm finally done the second chapter, whoot! Yeah, lots of officer and human bashing but in case you haven't realized it, these guys aren't too keen on mortals after what they've been through. **

**Anyways, here's to clarify things: **

**Alex- Thirty-Nine**

**Ren- Zero-Four**

**Esa- Seventeen **

**These are their designated numbers when they were back at the Fortress. **

**Fortress: **The lab they were kept at. Dubbed the Fortress since it was near impossible to escape.

**And as for Ren's telepathy powers and Esa's mentioned pyrokinesis? I added this in after reading Maximum Ride, which I didn't read until AFTER the creation of the whole GENESIS crowd. They and the GENESIS seem to have a lot in common other than the fact that the GENESIS can't fly and that the Flock doesn't kill. **

**Yes, the GENESIS do kill. They were raised as human super soldiers, what the hell do you expect? They wouldn't be very good if they weren't desensitized to killing and practically everything else that comes with it. **

**I'm pretty sure you guys have a lot of questions, but I'll have to answer them in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter Two

**Okay, starting on the third chapter. What do you think is going to happen in this one? Hopefully it'll be exciting. **

**Oh, and the whole 'relating to the characters' thing.... highly unlikely since they were trained to be killers. They are a bit on the bitter and psychotic side after everything that's been done to them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I only own the GENESIS. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Thirty-Two was tired and out of breath. It was only a matter of time before she was captured... which would be soon.

She staggered into something that was made out of some sort of thin metal and it crunched beneath her. Out of it spilled the contents of food and other things that she was unable to describe, but it made her sensitive nose wrinkle in disgust. It smelled horrible.

"Nowhere to run now," A voice snarled from above her. "I finally have you."

Thirty-two didn't even bother to see who it was. She already knew it was one of her pursuers. She gave a soft yelp when she felt the electricity course through her body as they ensured that she could no longer move. Her green eye caught a tint of metal reflecting off of the moon light and heard the buzzing sound associated with the type of tazer they used on them when they were back in the Fortress.

"I hate you." The girl managed to growl.

There was a snort followed by a chuckle. She shivered at her pursuer's touch when he placed his hand on her head and pulled her up roughly by her hair. There was a click and she felt something shoved to the side of her head.

"You know, I hate you freaks too. What in the hell were those stupid scientists' thinking when they decided to create some stronger, faster, smarter human huh?" She winced when he tightened his grip. "We were meant to be the best, not some created lab toy."

"I never wanted to be in a lab..." Thirty-Two gasped out. "It's because of you sick humans that I was there in the first place!"

Next thing she knew, she was thrown onto the ground. She laughed to softly to herself; giggling when the man kicked her on to her back. Death wasn't so bad; she recalled Thirty-Nine telling her and the others. But it meant that they would just become failed experiments. Just like the ones who didn't fulfill the expectations of the white coats. And if that happened, what impact would it ever had? None. They really didn't exist.

There was a crack and Thirty-Two felt something fall onto her feet.

She had no idea what weapon the pursuer was using, but she was pretty certain that it didn't do _that. _

"You okay?" Thirty-Two's eyes widened. That was definitely not the pursuer's voice, but she did recognize it. It belonged to...

Thirty-Nine's face came into view, her blue eyes showing annoyance as she scanned Thirty-Two to make sure that she wasn't actually hurt.

"Th-thirty-Nine?" Thirty-Two stammered as the mentioned girl pulled roughly on her hand and helped her into a sitting position."B-but... how?"

"You're just lucky Ren could sense you in the area other wise you would've been beyond help. As for your soon to be killer..." She smiled darkly. "You may want to look down by your legs."

Thirty-Two did just that and her eyes widened. The pursuer was dead; his head twisted at an angle that was unnatural for humans.

"You... killed him?" She asked timidly.

The other girl rolled her eyes and nodded. "I did. No offense, but he was going to kill you."

Thirty-Two nodded, staring at the body. There was a grin that she could easily compare to the trainers' plastered on his face. A shiver ran down her spine and she kicked the pursuer's body away in disgust.

"Don't worry... I made sure he died quickly." Thirty-Two blushed. Thirty-Nine knew that she wasn't that fond of killing... even though she despised and hated everyone at the Fortress like the rest of the GENESIS. Even when Thirty-Two had thoughts of battering them, breaking their limbs... killing them was something else entirely. Which was maybe why she had been wounded in the first place during the escape. "I can't say if he would have done the same thing to you though. Sounded like Thunder."

Thirty-Two flinched. Thunder had been an alias for one of the worst humans she had the misfortune to ever know. He was the one who disposed of the failures. And he enjoyed doing it, going so far as to go up to them and predict who would be the next one to be 'screwed'.

Thirty-Nine bent down and rummaged through the man's clothing. She took several documents as well as the weapons specifically designed to detain them.

"Come on." She said, standing up. "Let's go before the human police arrive and catch us."

* * *

Even though she didn't say it out loud, Alex was relieved to finally find another of the GENESIS. It was a good thing too, considering that Thirty-Two was literally seconds away from death via mad man.

They quickly met up with Esa and Ren who seemed very happy to see her; Esa hugged her tightly while Ren just smiled.

Esa tried to come up with names for Thirty-Two but the girl shook her head at all of them. Alex had to remind Esa that it was up to the girl to decide since she would be the one who would have to live with the name.

But before that they had to leave the city. There were probably more pursuers around and adding to the body count would make things suspicious for the human law enforcement. And the last thing they needed was their attention.

On the second day after meeting up with Thirty-Two, they arrived in a place called Tranquility.

Hopefully, they wouldn't have to deal with any trouble there.

Unfortunately, they were VERY VERY wrong about that.

* * *

**I know, no Autobots. But I promise they'll be in the second story. I just wanted to put in how the GENESIS are forced to live: run from their pursuers, try and survive in a human world, ect. **

**In the next story, I'll introduce Prowl and the Lamborghini twins! Fun!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. You can blame school and the lack of inspiration for this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Thirty-two's eyes were wide as she stared at the bun with the brown meat stuffed in the middle. Hesitant at first, she slowly pulled it towards her mouth and took a bite. "What is this?" She asked taking a second bite. And then another, and another...

"It's called a hamburger. Not the healthiest thing in the world, but humans don't seem to care about their well-being that much, do they?" Alex had ordered a potato salad.

They were currently at a restaurant called Sally's Diner. When the four teens had arrived in the small town of Tranquility, Thirty-Two had collapsed. The cause was from constantly avoiding the people chasing after them and the use of her abilities to throw them off track. Luckily, she only needed to eat or sleep to recover.

"These burgers are better than the ones at McDonald's." Esa commented, her mouth stuffed with so much burger that they could see the ground up bun and patty.

As the rest of the GENESIS ate (Ren hadn't said a word; he needed to eat more than all three of them) Alex was on guard for anyone who seemed suspicious. She was ready to alert the others and they would bolt the minute they were in danger of being captured. The girl's eyes flickered around the room as she calculated all the escape routes in the Diner. They had been on the move lately so it was highly unlikely their location had been tracked yet... but one could never be too careful. The people responsible for their upbringing and training in the Fortress were gone, but they hadn't been the only ones who knew about them.

She overheard the scientists mention 'the higher ups' and learned from the Woman that they were the ones who funded the lab and their-the GENESIS-training.

"By the way... Thirty-nine." Thirty-Two began. She flinched at the glance the blonde spared in her direction before continuing. "Um... what's Alex?"

Ren and Esa paused in the middle of their meal. They stared at their leader, waiting for her to answer.

After several minutes of silence, Alex sighed and concentrated her gaze towards the door of the diner where a couple with three kids were coming in. "It's a name. It's my name."

"Um..."

Alex could easily guess what she wanted to say next. "A name is what humans use to address someone. They aren't called numbers like we were." Judging by the look Thirty-Two gave her, she had no idea what in hell she was talking about.

"What I mean," She elaborated, "is that they are not called numbers. They aren't called Four, Seventeen, Thirty-nine or Thirty-two. They are called something else. And that something else is a label known as a name."

There was silence and three blank stares.

"Basically people are called by names and not numbers like we were!" Esa cut in.

Alex and Ren stared very hard at the dark-haired brunette until Ren said, "Esa, that was actually a smart explanation." He looked over at Alex who rolled her eyes.

"So how did you all get yours?" Thirty-two wanted to know.

_"Just get out of here! These men are looking for you, am I right?" The old man displayed an emotion that she, despite the months spent with him, never saw on his face. She recognized it all too well as anger; an emotion she knew very well. "I've lived a long and good life and you hardly lived at all! Now leave while I distract them!" _

_Despite her mind screaming at her to stay and not listen, something in his age old eyes told her to shut the fuck up and listen. So she did. She made Esa and Ren run from the church and into the dark forest where pursuit would be near impossible. While they were making their get a way, they could hear shouts and angry voices. The last thing that Alex heard were gun shots. _

"Thirty-ni..." Thirty-two cut herself off. "I mean Alex?"

"Yeah?" The girl said in a distracted, off hand manner.

"They were given to us." Ren intervened. "By a human man who calls himself Reverend Thomas." Seeing Alex's gaze, he added hastily, "At least mine and Esa's were. Alex named herself."

"Do you suppose I could have a name too?" Thirty-two asked timidly.

She felt three pairs of eyes on her.

"I think you should. We can hardly go around calling you a number if we want to keep our identities in check."

"How about Angelica?" Esa suggested.

Thirty-two shook her head.

"Bonni?"

Again, she shook her head.

Esa went through a list of names with Thirty-two shaking her head at every suggestion the girl threw out. It was amusing to see the irritation grow on their faces; Esa because Thirty-two wouldn't pick any of the ones she suggested and Thirty-two because she didn't like the names that Esa threw out.

"Chloe?" Ren and Alex froze. That had been the name of one of the Reverend's grandchildren.

Thirty-two seemed to be considering it thoughtfully. Finally, she nodded.

"Chloe it is then!" Esa shouted loud enough to draw the attention of several people sitting near their table. Alex glared at her and the brunette looked down to avoid her leader's gaze.

After finishing off their meal, they quickly left the restaurant to try and find a place to settle down for the night. They wouldn't stay too long in the town but they needed to recover for a bit before they hit the road again.

Alex was so focused on taking note of where to rest for the night that she didn't realize the danger Chloe was in.

"Get out of the way!"

"What the hell are you doing, you stupid girl?"

"Watch out!"

"I can't look!"

Alex swiftly turned to see a gold car racing towards the newly named girl. Chloe seemed to be entranced and made no indication that she was going to get out of the way. It screeched as the driver hit the breaks, but he wasn't going to be able to stop in time.

"Thirty-two, move it!" Alex moved quickly as she quickly jerked the red-head backwards.

Either the car was really fast or Alex miscalculated because all of a sudden, she felt the impact of something heavy hitting her side and then being thrown backwards.

The blonde haired girl hit the pavement and didn't move.

* * *

**And I'm done! I seriously didn't think that was how I was going to end the story but the good news is that they'll finally meet the Autobots. Can anyone guess who hit her?**


	5. Chapter Four

**Oh my god, I never actually thought I was going to get a start on this again. Maybe it was because of the lack of planning that I wasn't too keen on updating. I've got a bit of an idea where this beginning intro to the Genesis will end, so bear with me as it takes probably a few months or a year for me to update again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers or anything to do with it. I am, however, responsible for the creation of the Genesis. Genetically enhanced humans with special abilities thanks to their genes being messed around with. **

**And thanks for all of those who put alert on this. I am well aware of how much you probably want to kill me for taking so long, but here's Chapter Four. Hope you like it!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

What should have killed an ordinary human upon impact would have just caused agonizing pain for them. And even then at the speed the car collided into her, the result should have broken several of her ribs. Which it would have had it not been for the fact that the girl converted the part of her body that took the blow into metal. It was one of her abilities, being able to turn her own body into metal; the other one enabled her to generate electricity.

The blonde was the only one who had been able to handle the process of having two abilities. The other subjects didn't make it; either dying in the process or going insane.

So when Alex got up seconds later, blood was running down the side of her face and she had a pounding headache from her head hitting the pavement. Later, she would discover an extremely bruised side.

The blonde hissed in pain as she forced herself up, ignoring the screams of agony her side was sending to her brain. She looked at the vehicle that sent her flying and saw that the front was dented.

The sound of a door slamming was heard and a man who didn't look that much older than her stormed to the front of the car. There was a scowl on his face and when he saw the crunched in metal and scratches that had resulted from the collision, the expression on his face darkened and he turned to face Alex.

Despite the anger he radiated and the facial expression that would have had most people backing down in submission, she took notice of his physical features. He was blond with unusually bright blue eyes that Alex had never seen on any other human before. She then took note of how pissed off he was.

"You stupid human femme!" he snarled at her. "You damaged my front exterior!"

Alex just stared, not exactly sure of what to say to him. She had bristled at being called 'human' but several of the words had made her pause and try to figure out their definitions. She assumed that 'exterior' meant 'outside' or something like that since the only dented part of the car was the front. And femme must have meant 'female'. Though she wondered why he just didn't call her 'female' or 'girl'.

Glancing at the dent, she apologized reluctantly. "...sorry."

There was no verbal response. Instead, the man growled at her.

Looking straight into his eyes, Alex's mind kicked into high alert. She was sure that his abnormally bright blue eyes were even brighter than before. Infact, they were _glowing_. She knew ordinary humans didn't have eyes that glowed. On the other hand, beings like her and the rest of the Genesis...

Slowly positioning herself into a stance that would have her attacking the man in a second, she narrowed her eyes.

Sensing the girl's newfound caution, the blond's own eyes narrowed. "What?"

Shifting her stance a bit, Alex asked him a question that had the man regarding her with suspicion himself. "Your one of them, aren't you?"

The girl saw surprise flit across his face momentarily before he scowled again.

"So what if I am?"

In response, Alex grabbed the front of his shirt and flung him against the car with inhuman strength. She heard him curse in something that did not remotely sound human but she paid him no mind as she told the others to start running.

But before taking off herself, the girl grabbed him again and smashed him into the ground with even more force than when she had flung him.

Sparing one more glance at him, she fled.

* * *

Sunstreaker snarled at the girl's retreating back. Not only had the femme damaged his paint job, she had also thrown his holoform image like one of those human toys called ragdolls. His main body hadn't been damaged by the girl's actions of treating him like a toy, but he was still annoyed by it.

But there was also something bothering him other than the fact that he was going to need to have his front repainted; there was the detail of how she was able to chuck his holoform like it weighed nothing.

The holoform weighed the same amount as a human male around his size did. The girl was approximately 5'5 and between 116-127 lbs while his holoform had been exactly 5'11 and 168 lbs. She shouldn't have been able to shove him very hard much less throw him like she did.

Despite her questioning his identity, he wondered if she was human herself. He estimated that she hadn't used full strength on the holoform but it had surpassed what any of the male soldiers at the Diego Garcia could manage and they were superior in physical strength than the females.

Glaring at several other humans on the scene he made his holoform, seemingly injured that he was just managing to walk, get into the driver's seat and drove off.

He could already hear the Hatchet yelling at him loudly enough that people in the next country could hear him. When the golden Autobot warrios first landed on Earth and was met by the others, the first thing he made clear was that he did not like the organic inhabitants of Earth. They were primitive, violent creatures who went into wars for the stupidest of reasons. Not to mention that they shed, leaked and secreted _fluids _that he did not want anywhere near him.

Even so, the alien robot warrior did not want to tell his leader that he hit a fragile squishy. But as much as he'd like to brush off the incident, he found it hard to ignore.

His speed had been over the slow limit the humans had set but he did not expect the idiotic red haired femme to walk onto his path when the light was clearly _green. _To his knowledge and the world wide web, the humans crossed when the light was red. And then the blonde femme was suddenly infront of him, switching places with the red head as the girl was flung backwards towards the safety of the sidewalk. The blonde had been struck and sent flying several feet, but seconds later she was up and walking like nothing happened.

Having been treated to the 'humans are fragile do not break' lecture by the Autobot medic, Sunstreaker knew that she shouldn't have been able to get back up like that. If the few human movies he watched was any indication as well since whenever one was involved in a car crash or hit by one, they were immediately rushed to the hospital in critical condition.

He also thought back to the girl's words: _'Your one of them, aren't you?'_

The warrior was confident that she did not suspect him of being what the humans described them as _giant alien robots, _but it was unsettling that she suspected his holoform not to be quite human despite Wheeljack's assurances that the disguise was full proof.

The first thing he would do despite all the questions he needed answers to was get himself fixed up. And then he'd find that girl.

The slagging femme owed him a wax and a new paint job.

* * *

**And Sunstreaker appears! And yes, Alex survived with just a scratch and a bruise!**

**Please, please review! It would be much appreciated! Also... do you think she's mary-sue? For me, she seems a little mary sue but I want your opinions as well. **

**Sorry this chapter is so short but it seemed right to end it like this. I'm sure you all want to know why Sunstreaker isn't too concerned about Alex. First of all, he's still ticked off about the ruined paint job and dent. Second, Alex walked off like nothing ever happened. Blood wasn't being spewed everywhere and it was obvious that Alex wasn't in pain or mortal danger of keeling over. Of course, there are cases of where people are seemingly fine and then they collapse all of a sudden with no warning. But in Alex's case, she was just fine. **


End file.
